1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a tank which is connected over a sewer pipe and receives water therefrom and which includes a sump pump which is actuated so as to pump water from the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,607, 3,020,922, 2,892,467, 2,739,662, 2,478,976, 2,421,066, 2,347,544, 2,327,602, 2,049,340, 1,700,636, 1,962,978, 695,312 and 1,762,190 disclose various structures which are mounted in cellar drains and sewer pipes.